Liam (Thailorg)
|place = 8/20 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 26 |alliances = Antarctics Assassins Trifecta trixr4kidz the rascals kapatiran |hometown = The Philippines |occupation = ER Doctor | season2= ORG Stars | tribes2= | place2= 12/21 | challenges2=2 | votesagainst2=11 | days2=17 }}Liam 'is a contestant from SurvivORG: ThailORG and ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars. Profile ''ThailORG: Hello everyone, Liam here! People say I'm a bit eccentric, but also friendly and reliable. I'm hoping to at first play my own version of "UTR": playing up my eccentricities at first to hide my other skillset, before transitioning to "the real leader behind the scenes" a.k.a. influencing the "leaders" to do my bidding, without them realizing it. '''''ORG Stars: I'm trusting, but I am also rightfully paranoid about people. I'm generally honest, but I can also whip up a good lie when needed. I try to stay away from drama, but I do stand up for myself if I feel like I'm right. And I can do all of these with a smile on my face, and the sunshine GIF on my arsenal. ThailORG Initially placed in Chuay Gahn, he formed strong bonds with almost all his tribemates on Day 1, allowing him to get scooped up in multiple alliances. After a failed blindside attempt, people suddenly became more wary of his strategic gameplay. But he kept surviving due to a combination of a lucky tribal swap, winning a crucial immunity, and his ability to shift the target to other players. He also soon became well-known for his blow-ups during Tribal Councils, public fights with other players, and for his watertight bond with Abi. Despite these, he was never able to fully shake off his "threat" status. This led to him being blindsided by a vote of 5-3, and becoming the fourth member of the jury, and an 8th Place finish. He voted for his close ally Abi to win Sole Survivor. Voting History In A Leap of Faith, Liam received Individual Immunity after winning an item at the auction. ''ORG Stars'' Placed in Chapera at the beginning, Liam started the game lowkey, forming good relationships and alliances with majority of his tribe. These enabled him to survive the pre-swap phase with little trouble. He was then swapped along with this majority and ended up surviving, but also losing both pre-existing and potential long-term allies along the way. He was also known for his strong association with Crash. All of these later proved to be his undoing. Come the merge he was unable to shake off the target on his back, nor penetrate the post-swap alliances formed. This led to Liam being voted off and becoming the second member of the jury. He voted for Adam to win Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia * At the ThailORG Reunion Show, Liam won the "Villain of the Season" and "Best Confessionals" awards. * He also is a co-recipient of the "Best Alliance" (trifecta, with Abi and Dylan) and "Best Starting Tribe" awards. Category:Contestants Category:8th Place Category:ThailORG Contestants Category:Villain of the Season Category:Best Confessionals Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:12th Place